


Something Stupid (I love you)

by TheLoofTheLoof



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, I love NCT, I love markhyuck, In a good way of course, Insecurity, Jealous Mark, Jealousy, M/M, School, Soft Boys, can nctzens stop fighting please, i love wayv, insecure hyuck, luren and nomin ganged up on markhyuck, markhyuck, please stan wayv and nct, soft, spread love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoofTheLoof/pseuds/TheLoofTheLoof
Summary: Mark Lee swears that he is only being a big brother to explain his protectiveness towards his best friend Donghyuck.aka, Mark accidentally confesses his love for Lee Donghyuck because of unforeseen circumstances.





	Something Stupid (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic and it's about my fave ship in nct!!! i'm no good in english sumimasen T.T
> 
> enjoy yeorobunsss

'Ah shit, here we go again.'

Mark Lee muttered under his breath while looking at his best friend, Lee Donghyuck, who have just entered the school cafeteria.

Lee Donghyuck, in his full glory. Flashing his charming smile, crinkling his cute eyes, fluffy brown hair, and adorned in the same uniform that Mark has (but surprisingly he made the outfit look more fashionable..and sexy with his tiny waist). There are a lot of things about Donghyuck's physical beauty that Mark knows and observes everyday but it would be weird if he states it all. The boy is a walking piece of art and maybe he only escaped the museum to grace his being to ordinary humans like Mark. To sum it up, Donghyuck is too beautiful to be part of this mundane world.

The thing is, it would have been the best if only Mark can behold his Hyuck. But that's impossible when they are in the school filled while boys and girls who are drooling on his bestfriend's feet.

Mark unconsciously squinted his eyes a little too much despite wearing his glasses (to make his eyes more clearer than it is which is stupid since he's already in his glasses) just to see Hyuckie more. A bad move though since when Hyuck diverted his eyes to Mark, he interpreted it as Mark glaring at him. Hyuck sauntered to Mark and frowned.

'Minhyung, are you glaring at me? Did I do something wrong?' Hyuck searched Mark's eyes and did his infamous puppy eyes to plead for forgiveness. First thing, only Donghyuck is allowed to call Mark in his Korean name. Donghyuck explained that he likes calling him more in Korean since it sounds special and sweet for him. Secondly, Mark got lost a little with the stare because what the fuck, why is Hyuckie's eyes so dreamy? Mark shook his head to focus on Hyuck's face and patted the boy's hair.

'Sunshine I wasn't glaring at you okay? You didn't do anything wrong.' Mark tried to keep eye contact but failed when Hyuck's stare is too intense for his weak heart. Yet, Hyuck is full of surprises and suddenly hugged him in his waist and whispered something in his chest.

'You better be telling me the truth cause I won't forgive myself if I make you upset.' Hyuck hugged him tighter then rested his chin on his chest while looking directly at Mark. Mark smiles at the boy and put his arms in his shoulders then nodded. The moment was interrupted when the gang entered.

'What a lovely sight in the morning. I want to puke my guts and spill it on Xuxi's face.' Renjun voiced out which caused the two boys to turn their heads to. Renjun was followed by Jeno, Jaemin and Lucas who are either grinning, sending winks or making sexual noises. Hyuck was beet red and separated himself to Mark to run to Renjun and engage him on a chokehold. Mark frowned because of the lack of his sunshine's warmth and glared at the gang who are only laughing at his reaction. Lucas and Jeno pranced their way toward him and smirked at him.

'Mark Lee, captain of the basketball team, student council president, straight A student, and the number one boyfriend material in our school. Sounds fully capable but a coward to admit to Donghyuck his feelings. Sounds like a good headline for our school paper, isn't it?' Jeno whispered to Mark but enough for Lucas to hear. Jeno then looked at Mark then to Lucas. The two highfived and looked at Mark teasingly.

'I won't be surprised though if someone confesses first and catches Donghyuck off his feet. That kid is a little too pretty don't you agree? As they say, finders keepers Mark.' Lucas added.

'We are bestfriends, he's like my little brother.' Mark made a stoic face but flinched internally because of the threat that Lucas said. The two only wiggled their eyebrows and mumbled a 'suit yourself bro' to him.

Mark isn't dumb. He thought of Donghyuck as more than a bestfriend/little brother. Not only is the boy attractive outside but also inside. His personality gravitates everyone around him like a magnet since he is energetic, cheerful, friendly and polite. Making him too perfect compared to Mark. He realized his feelings towards Donghyuck years ago. But Mark was determined to hide it and just treat his bestfriend as a little brother. And a big brother should always protect his little brother right? Especially from evil forces such as boys/girls who have ill intentions to Hyuck (read: have feelings to Hyuck). So Mark is just being a good friend. But feelings are feelings and fate seems to have other plans.

Mark just finished his last class for the day and made his way to Hyuck's last class. It was routine for Mark to fetch Donghyuck when their classes and clubs are over to take him home (or hang out if the two agreed on it). Mark knows Hyuck's schedule by heart and he's a little too happy since he knows that Hyuck have no choir practice for today and he has no basketball practice too. No choir and basketball practice means longer time spent with his sunshine. He leaned his body on the wall of the classroom as the students are one by one going out while not so discreetly checking out the basketball captain. At last, Donghyuck came outside laughing which caused Mark to smile but it soon turned to a frown when he saw who Donghyuck was laughing with. Kang Daniel.

'Okay let's talk about i- Minhyung!' Donghyuck grinned when he saw Mark and Mark smiled too in return. The boy then walked to him.

'Did you wait long? I was talking to Daniel about our upcoming project since he's my partner.' Mark then held a tight smile then directed his eyes toward Daniel giving him a cold look which made a chill came into Daniel's spine.

'Donghyuck, I got to go. I need to do some chores. Bye.' Daniel scurried off not waiting for Donghyuck's reply.

'I guess we can talk about the other details after. Good thing I gave him my number.' Donghyuck mumbled but Mark heard it.

'You gave him your number? You could have talked about it in school. There's no need to give that creep your number!' Mark's eyebrows have met and he had crossed his arms while looking at Donghyuck. Hyuck sighed a little.

'Minhyung, it is normal for two students to give out their number especially if it's academically-related. The deadline is the end of the week and it's not like I gave out my number to be his boyfriend.' Donghyuck said but Mark took it negatively.

'So you're considering him as a potential boyfriend? That mutt?' Mark seethed and the idea made him real angry. Donghyuck sensing that Mark and him may argue about this cleared things out.

'Baby lion,' Hyuck put his delicate hand in one of Mark's cheek which made Mark calmer, 'I am not considering Daniel as a potential boyfriend. I am in no way interested in him. But he does not deserve to be called such stupid names.' Hyuck explained slowly with sincerity.

'Okay I'm sorry for calling that idio- I mean Daniel stupid names. I just don't want you getting chummy with that guy and replacing my place with his.' Mark put his hand on Hyuck's hand that is resting on his cheek. Hyuck chuckled then nodded.

'No one is replacing anyone with anyone. You are special to me, always. No one can replace you, Minhyung.' Hyuck smiled and tiptoed to Mark to kiss his cheek. Mark didn't digged deep to the underlying meaning of it to not get his hope's up and just held on the specialness of the statement that is directed to him. Mark's ears were red as a tomato and his smile outshined a person who just won the lottery.

After that, the two walked hand in hand. Mark treated Hyuck to ice cream as a compensation for his childish act. Unknowingly, the two of them treated it as a date, but didn't voiced it out.

At some day in school, the gang are seated on their usual table in the cafeteria for lunch. Their table is usually the loudest because their group of friends are talkative especially Lucas. It isn't unknown that their group is popular among the students in their campus. All are good-looking and handed with varying talents causing them to be the eye candy of everyone. The catch? All of them are gay, though only the four except Mark and Donghyuck have openly admitted it. Jeno and Jaemin are dating for almost two years now while Lucas and Renjun have dated for 6 months. So the look that Mark is giving Donghyuck everyday isn't treated as platonic by the four other friends.

'Sunshine, eat your lunch first. Your essay can wait. It isn't even due till next week.' Mark gently peeled away the pen and notebook that Hyuck is holding and placed the food that Hyuck had set aside.

'Markyyyyyy,' Hyuck whined then pouted at Mark's face. That pout is deadly and effective it may have crashed Mark's stand on this situation but he had to get a grip of himself because Hyuck should eat. So Mark just gave Hyuck a stern look and raised his eyebrows urging Donghyuck if he'll defy him. Donghyuck huffed and started eating which caused Mark to smile in victory. Mark internally congratulated himself for being a strong man that may be immune (for now) of Donghyuck's cuteness.

'Be a good boy and finish your meal.' Mark patted Hyuck's head and then he resumed eating too. When he lifted his head, Jaemin has placed his hand on his head staring at Mark and Renjun has a knowing smirk.

'Say Mark, are you Hyuckie's long lost brother or boyfriend? It's either of the two.' Renjun winked then waited for his answer. Donghyuck visibly tensed and reddened again but he kept mum and waited too.

'Hyuckie is my bestfriend and he's younger than me so I cherish him as a little brother. Satisfied?' lies. But Mark needs to spew this because he can't risk Donghyuck being suspicious of his feelings. He wants to keep Donghyuck by his side, even if they're just friends. He can't be greedy than he is now.

'That's unfair hyung. Renjun, Jeno and I are younger than you too. How come you don't treat us like Hyuckie?' Jaemin challenged with a glint on his eyes. Mark gulped and thought of an answer. Donghyuck then hugged one of Mark's arms leaning his head into him which made Mark stiff. Hyuck stuck his tongue out to Jaemin and they started bickering after that. Mark sighed in relief because he was saved from that situation. He didn't know that Donghyuck's heart shattered a little because of his answer a while ago.

'Oh Hyuckie, didn't Hyunjin confessed to you a while ago? How did it go?' Jeno asked purposely though he knows what already happened. Mark abruptly stared at Donghyuck who slowly let go of Mark's arm with a flustered face. Sure, it isn't new that Donghyuck got confessed to by students around then but that doesn't mean that Mark is less angry and jealous about Donghyuck's admirers. His sunshine is too beautiful for his own good. Mark unconsciously clenched his fist while having a blank face.

'I-i, about Hyunjin' Hyuck started but Lucas butted in.

'I heard he is a romantic and gave you handmade flowers and a letter?' Jeno and Lucas secretly brofisted on the table.

'Uh yeah Hyunjin gave me flowers and a letter. He was sweet. He's my classmate in Chemistry. But I tried my best to kindly reject him.' Hyuck looked down then started playing with the hem of his uniform.

'Eh? Why?' Jeno fake gasped then urged Lucas to do so too for some added affect.

'I don't like him that way guys. I can't lead him on.' Mark smiled to himself.

'I don't know Hyuckie but it would be nice if you would have given him a chance? Maybe if you go on a first date, you'll start liking him.' Renjun interjected and smirked a little. Mark hearing that narrowed his eyes at Renjun then reached for Donghyuck's hand.

'Don't listen to them Hyuck. I know you know your feelings well and is grown up to make your decisions.' Mark looked at him encouragingly then intertwined their hands. The said boy nodded then turned to his food again to hide his red face. The two boys didn't notice that the four are laughing at their display of idiocy towards their feelings.

Jaemin and Renjun are having a sleepover at Hyuck's and they are searching for alien conspiracy videos as renjun is the one holding the laptop. Suddenly, Jaemin asked Hyuck

'When will you confess to Mark?' Donghyuck was left dumbfounded.

'Am I that obvious Nana?' Donghyuck lied down on his bed then covered his face with a pillow to supress his groan.

'No shit, sherlock. You throw heart eyes at Mark at every chance you get. You're too touchy with him. You laugh at his dad jokes. You attend every basketball game that he's into. I think you drooled when he lifted his shirt in a practice too wipe his sweat. And I caught you sometime staring at his ass.' Donghyuck jaw dropped and blushed at the final sentence that Jaemin had said. Renjun is laughing his ass off. Donghyuck then started hitting him with a pillow and so started a pillow fight. When the three of them are exhausted and are ready to sleep Jaemin asked again

'So when?' Donghyuck thought of it but didn't answer that night.

Donghyuck went to the gym because Mark texted him that he has practice and it might take a while. Donghyuck then looked for him then saw him playing with his teammates which included Jeno and Lucas. As he was nearing them, he saw a girl in the bleachers who when Mark stopped to catch his breath, walk to him then handed him some water. Mark gladly accepted it and talked to her for awhile then got back to the game. A pang on his chest pierced through him. He recognized the girl as Seulgi. One of the cheerleaders in the school's team. The girl is really beautiful with her features especially her prominent eyes. Seulgi is one of the girls that has a crush on Mark. How did he know? She looks at Mark the same way Donghyuck looks at his Minhyung. It suddenly occured to Donghyuck that Seulgi fits Mark. Pretty and handsome, basketball captain and cheerleader, both talented and good in academics. A match made in heaven. It was stupid of Donghyuck to think that he has a chance on Mark. I mean, what is he compared to Seulgi? And he's damn sure that Mark is straight. Donghyuck texted Mark that he'll go home first, lying that he had some things to finish only to cry on his pillow that night.

Donghyuck wants to unlove Mark. But the other is too nice for him. Always taking care of him and checking up on him. It's too impossible to not fall in love again and again with Mark. So Donghyuck decides to just enjoy the moment that he has with Mark, even as just best friends.

Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and Lucas are tired of Donghyuck and Mark beating around the bush. They need to handle the two in their own hands. Jeno and Lucas asked Mark to meet up in a cafe. When Mark came, he sat on the chair facing the two morons. They look sad and is fidgeting on their seats.

'Anything you want to tell?' Mark asked. Jeno looked at him with a forlorn expression.

'Dude, did Donghyuck tell you?' Mark suddenly tensed up and raised his eyebrow indicating that he has no clue to what he's saying. Jeno looked at Lucas and Lucas only nodded at Jeno.

'Donghyuck reconsidered and said yes to Hyunjin. I think they'll do their first date tomorrow at an amusement park." Mark gripped the table and suddenly all he can se is red and how he wants Hyunjin to be erased in this world. He can't imagine his Hyuckie being touched by another being that is not him. Smiling, hugging, touching kissing. It should be him. Not that filthy monkey.

'What do you do now Mark? I know you have feelings for him. Won't you confess?' Lucas tries to persuade Mark. Mark took deep breaths and tried to make his mind clear.

'I should have tried. I'm much of a coward. I love Donghyuck more than a bestfriend. Fuck, even more than anything in this world. But he's too precious, too perfect for me. I'm afraid that if I confess and it isn't mutual I'll lose him. So I kept my feelings to myself and stayed being friends. Even if all I want is to love him freely and kiss him senseless. But I think it's too late now.' Mark hung his head low and the two swore they saw some droplets dripping from Mark's face.

'Minhyung.' Came Donghyuck's voice in the phone that Jeno holds. Mark's head shot up in the phone's direction and saw that the call is going on for almost an hour now. Did Hyuckie heard all of that?

'Meet me in the playground.' Donghyuck's voice sounded again and the call ended. Jeno and Lucas grinned but Mark is still confused.

'Before you think of anything else, run to where Donghyuck had said. You need to talk things out man.' Jeno replied and coerced Mark to go. Mark ran and went to the playground that is one of the special places that he and Donghyuck share. He saw Donghyuck at the top of the slide. When the two eyes met there was fire. Mark walked near the slide.

'Stop right there Mark Lee.' Mark abruptly stopped near the end of the slide and gulped nervously. Donghyuck used his full name which means this is gonna be a serious talk. Not that he didn't expect it to be but somehow the way he adressed him added to his anxiousness.

'Okay I will Hyuck.' Mark looked at Hyuck trying not to falter at his gaze.

'Is it true?' Mark knows what Donghyuck means there. It also confirms that he heard their conversation. Here goes nothing.

'Yes.' Mark took a deep breath then proceeded. 'I love you Donghyuck. More than a friend and a brother. I want to confess not asking you to reciprocate it but because I want to.' He can see that Donghyuck is flustered but keeps a straight face so he tries to console him.

'I heard about you and Hyunjin. I hope you two will be happy.' But as he finishes what he said Donghyuck laughed. Loudly. Mark was confused. Then Donghyuck slid in the slide and stood up. He walked near Mark and Mark's heart is threatening to escape out of his chest.

'For the record, I didn't think that you would confess to me first.' Donghyuck grinned. Wait what?

'What I'm saying is, the gang pranked you. I still didn't agree on dating Hyunjin. And.." Donghyuck is now facing Mark, 'I love you Minhyung. More than a friend and a brother.' They were staring at each other. Mark can't find it in himself to question Donghyuck when he heard how sincere he is on what he said. So he asks what is logical to ask in this situation.

'Can I kiss you romantically?' Mark asks trying to be confident. Then Donghyuck nods biting his lips in the process which didn't escape Mark's eyes. Mark then inched his face closer placing both of his hands on Donghyuck's cheek then smiling. Donghyuck closed his eyes. He kissed softly first his button nose then to his forehead then both of those squishy cheeks he loves that had started blossoming red. Mark turned his attention to Hyuck's lips that he had dreamed and craved so much. He started inching closer again then their lips met. Is this a taste of heaven? Donghyuck's lip were soft and so full and perfect in his. To say that it was addicting isn't an overstatement. So he started kissing him again but now he bit Donghyuck's lip gently that caused Donghyuck to whimper and open up his mouth. Mark seized that oppurtunity and kissed him more. They pulled apart resting their foreheads together.

'I can't believe this is happening. I mean it in a good way.' Donghyuck grinned.

'Me too.' Mark answered then pecked his lips again which earned another blush from Donghyuck. 'I love you Sunshine.'

'I love you Minhyung.'

The pair walked hand in hand. Mark kept stealing glances at Donghyuck while Donghyuck is visibly blushing because of the attention. Mark even tried pinching himself to check if it was a dream causing Donghyuck to laugh. The two hoped that they would continue to grow in love with each other more everyday.


End file.
